Hero?
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Mystery Inc works to protect Coolsville from The Master of Fear but is anything as it seems?
1. chapter 1

**Okay first before you're all yelling at me for saying this is a far-fetched idea just know I had this dream last night and it refuses to leave me alone. I leave it up to you guys to decide whether I should continue with it or not so enjoy and review.**

* * *

Ellie smiled as she walked down the street. The tall sparkling skyscrapers all around were a welcome sight. It amazed her that in the span of her life she'd watched the town of Coolsville grow from a place that hardly anyone knew about to a city that could rival Metropolis. Her home even had its own protectors much like The Man of Steel himself. The fragmented remainder of Mystery Incorporated protected the city from ghost, monsters and a villain known only as the Master of Fear. Yes, Fred, Daphne, Velma and of course Scooby Doo tried their absolute best to protect the city Where was Shaggy? Most said he opted out of the protecting the city job. Others said he'd moved away to be a teacher somewhere but no one really knew the answer. Ellie shrugged off her questions as she entered her office.

She dropped her bag next to her desk and started up the computer. Just before the machine whirred to life Ellie looked at her reflection. Her hair was tied up to prevent it from falling into her green eyes. Freckles danced across her was tired as she readjusted herself. She questioned her fashion choices again. A mint green sweater and brown pants with her old dusty boots. Ellie always questioned herself and she mentally slapped herself for it. This outfit was sensible which was just her style. Then why did she question herself? She glanced out the window and saw the Mystery Machine drive by most likely on patrol. Even though things were calm right now they wouldn't stay that way. As bad as it may sound Ellie hoped she was right. She needed a breakthrough story. She didn't want to be stuck doing weather briefs her whole life.

* * *

Around lunch time that day she got her wish. The Master of Fear had started to cause panic and mass destruction downtown. Excitedly Elle grabbed her camera and raced to her blue car nearly throwing herself inside. Fifteen minutes later she'd arrived she climbed out of the car and joined the crowd of onlookers. Mystery Inc. had classified The Master of Fear as a magic welder or a phantom of some kind. By the time Ellie had gotten there Fred was dodging attacks made by his foe while the girls attempted to ready a trap. Ellie began snapping pictures hoping for a nice action shot. The Master of Fear was certainly an imposing figure. He was tall and he wore a cloak that covered his face. The only noticeable color on him was the yellow ring he wore on his right hand.

"Wow," Ellie sighed as she continued taking pictures.

After a few minutes, one of the attacks went wrong and was headed towards the crowd instead of Fred. Surprisingly to everyone The Master of Fear jumped in front of the crowd as the ball of energy came close. He cried out before disappearing in smoke. This had never happened before. It left everyone scratching their heads in confusion as the crowd disbanded. Ellie returned to her office to begin typing up her latest masterpiece.

"What happened back there?" she asked herself.

* * *

Ellie returned to her home that evening tired. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She took in her surroundings. Her beat down couch was pushed against the wall. In front of it was a wooden coffee table. Her TV was set on a stand across from it. There were books spilled all over the table. As Ellie threw her bag to the side she picked up her old yearbook and begun to look through it as she sat on the couch. She'd been in the same class as Mystery Inc. She stopped midway through the book she studied the picture before her. The caption read Our Heroes and showcased Mystery Inc. Ellie laughed remembering how they always had some weird mystery to solve even back in junior high.

"Oh where did the time go?" she asked herself as she stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile unknown to Ellie there was a secret meeting taking place at city hall.

"I'm telling you something needs to be done about that fear guy" the mayor yelled at the people he was with.

"Yes we agree but what could we possibly do?" one man said.

"Did you hear what happened today?"

"It's like he didn't want to harm anyone"

"But he was destroying the city only five minutes before"

"Maybe there was something or someone he didn't want to hurt"

"That could be possible but how does that help?"

"Maybe we could strike a deal with him"

"I'm listening"

* * *

A few nights later.

"You dared to speak with me?" The Master of Fear asked.

"We want to strike a deal"

"What deal?"

"What's it going to take for you to leave us alone?"

"You can't be serious "

"We're very serious "

"Well then I only request two things"

"Which are?"

"A nice secluded place to live and Elie Madison "

"We can't force her into this "

"If you want me to stop you will"

"Fine"

"I'll return in a week"

The mayor who was actually a nice guy felt bad instantly and made up his mind not to tell Ellie and hoped there would be an alternative to his predicament. When a week had passed the mayor sat nervously in his office awaiting The Master of Fear. The imposing figure appeared a little after noon.

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Here's your house three floors, four bedrooms, three bathrooms an open kitchen and a big main room," the mayor said pushing a picture across the table.

"And where's Ellie?"

"She's not coming with you"

"Oh yes she is "

"You can't do this "

"Yes, I can" the hooded figure replied before disappearing.

The mayor grabbed the phone in a panic.

"Get me Mystery Inc" he ordered.

* * *

Ellie sat at her desk typing away. She pushed her blonde hair away with a sigh.

"Ellie Madison?" Someone asked from the doorway.

"Who wants to know?" Ellie asked as she looked up to see Velma.

"You need to come with us," Fred said coming into the room.

"Wh-why?"

"It's for your own protection now hurry" Velma replied as Ellie stood up.

"What's going on?" She asked as they hurried out of the office.

"There's no time to explain now hurry," Velma said as they approached the Mystery Machine.

Fred pulled open the back door and ushered Ellie inside while looking over his shoulder. Ellie climbed in fearful of what was happening. She didn't expect the day to go this way. Fred slammed the door after her and jumped in the front seat where the girls were waiting. Scooby was sitting quietly beside Ellie who was still panicking. Fred was quick to pull out of the parking lot and head down the road.

"Where are we going?" Ellie asked.

"Somewhere safe Ellie"

"Why what's going on?"

"Just trust us okay?" Daphne asked.

A few minutes more went by before they arrived at the old clubhouse. Fred opened the door and told Ellie to get inside quickly. Ellie obeyed without a word.

"You'll be safe here Ellie," Velma said shutting the door.

"What's going on?"

"They're trying to separate us, darling," a voice said as someone wrapped their arm around Ellie who froze with fear she knew who was behind her.

"What do you want with me?" Ellie asked.

"The mayor and I struck a deal, Ellie . You're mine now" The Master Of Fear said.

"Get away from her" Fred ordered launching himself at the two.

"No" the hooded figure replied tightening his grip on Ellie.

"Get out" Daphne hissed.

"Gladly" their foe responded before disappearing with Ellie.

* * *

Ellie found herself suddenly in the room of a strange house.

"Please don't hurt me" Ellie begged when she realized who was with her.

"Now why would I ever do that?" her captor asked as he spun her around.

"Because you're evil"

"Not evil Ellie just misunderstood" her captor replied as he begun to stroke her hair.

"What do you want with me?" Ellie asked with a shudder.

"You Ellie. I always thought you were pretty even back in high school"

"High school?" Ellie asked now greatly confused.

"Surprise," her captor said as he pushed back his hood.

"Why? When?" Ellie asked when she saw who it was.

Shaggy.

"I was bored" he replied.

"So you decided to destroy a city?"

"No they wanna play superhero I'm their arch enemy " Shaggy replied.

"Do they even know it's you?"

"No that's what makes it fun"

"But why?"

"A lot has changed since we last saw each other Ellie"

"Can I go home now?" Ellie asked no longer scared.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because if the deal gets broken I get to play supervillain again "

"So I can't leave "

"Yes, technically but I'd advise against it," Shaggy said as he began to lead her through the house.

Shaggy led her upstairs to the third floor before opening a door.

"This is your room, " he said leading her inside.

The walls were painted mint green. There was white furniture all around the room. There was a large canopy bed pushed against the wall across from a large window. To the right was a nightstand and to the left was a full bookshelf. Across from that was the desk with Ellie's laptop on it. The curtains were light pink as was the bedspread.

"I'll be back in a little while, " Shaggy said closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie settled herself into her desk chair and opened her laptop. She choked down a sob as the screen lit up showing her family. She continued to stare at it.

* * *

"Well, that could've gone better" Velma sighed in annoyance as they climbed back into the van.

"You don't tell the villain to get out while they're holding a hostage Daphne" Fred agreed.

"Well sorry, I was panicking " Daphne retorted.

"We noticed "

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea"

* * *

Ellie couldn't tear herself away from the picture no matter how much she wanted to. Her mom and dad smiled at her from the picture. She stood in the center dressed in her cap and gown from her high school graduation. Her older brother stood to her right and her younger brother stood to her left. Ellie was lost in a sudden trip down memory lane.

* * *

A few years ago.

"And say Cheese" Ellie's father cried rushing to get in the picture.

"Cheese"

"Ellie, can I wear your hat pretty please?" Bruce begged looking up at Ellie.

"Sure thing squirt" Ellie replied placing the cap on her brothers head.

"Look Martha Bruce is all set to graduate "

"Not anytime soon I hope" Martha laughed.

"Yeah you'll make me feel old " Elle's older brother Bret agreed

Present.

* * *

"Ellie?"

Ellie turned and found Shaggy behind her.

"Yes?"

"its dinner time " Shaggy replied.

"Coming, " Ellie said standing.

Shaggy led here to the dining room. Through the large window, Ellie could see the brick wall surrounding the property. How far away from the town were they? Ellie sat down quietly. Shaggy brought her a plate before sitting across from her. He'd ditched the cloak. He wore a red top and jeans much like in high school.

"Why me?" Ellie asked.

"Because you're you. You're smart and talented. Not to mention really really pretty" Shaggy replied.

"I'm not pretty" Ellie mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Yes you are Ellie"

"No, I'm not"

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope, " Ellie said.

"I always liked you Ellie but I was too scared to ever say anything to you" Shaggy continued.

"I don't see why you would've " Ellie replied.

In school, Ellie was a short, quiet girl, who always kept to herself. She did her work without questions and always tried to avoid being called on often sinking into her seat to avoid being seen. She didn't like talking to people. That's why she likes her job. It was a small company she had a small network of people to interact with but that was it.

"You were so quiet I was curious about you then I developed a crush on you but I didn't know how to talk to you" Shaggy explained.

"Oh"

"Yeah I just got really nervous around you I just couldn't form words"

"But why this?" Ellie said gesturing around them.

"The mayor wanted me to stop I simply took advantage of an opportunity "

Ellie couldn't believe how calm he was about this. Ellie wanted to scream and cry but she only stared ahead.

"I know you're upset Ellie but it will be okay "

"How can you say that after taking me away from everything?"

"I just know Ellie"

"No, you don't. You really don't " Ellie replied bitterly.

"What if you got to see them one more time?"

"I thought you said I couldn't leave " Ellie replied confused.

"No, but there's an alternative "

"Which is?"

"You'll see tomorrow Ellie," Shaggy said standing.

"What now?" Ellie asked.

"Now it's time for you to rest" Shaggy replied leading her back upstairs.

"Sweet dreams Ellie Shaggy whispered as Ellie went into her room.

Ellie didn't go to bed though. Instead, she sat down at the desk and began to write.

* * *

Trapped a journal by Ellie j Maddison.

Well, here I am stuck in a house with The Master of Fear who turns out to be Shaggy. Can you believe that? What the heck has he been up to these past three years? I'm not sure but I the whole bad guy thing is an act or a game to him? Seriously why would he find this funny? He could've hurt those people the other day but then again he did stop the attack from hitting us. Weird.

* * *

Shutting her computer Ellie sighed before climbing into the bed. She looked out the window across from her and sighed. She was stuck here. What did Shaggy mean by saying there was an alternative? Why all of this? Sure she'd heard his answer but that didn't mean she believed him. How could she? Why would she? What was she going to do? There had to be a solution to her problem. There just had to be.

When Ellie woke up the next day she couldn't remember where she was at first. She sat up in a daze and looked around confused. This wasn't her house. Where was she? Then as her sleepiness wore off she remembered.

"Oh no," she muttered looking around.

"Ellie are you awake yet?" Shaggy asked through the door.

Ellie could fake being asleep. She'd done it before. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She heard the door open. She heard Shaggy enter her room.

"Ellie time to get up" he whispered as his footsteps got closer.

Ellie stayed as still as possible.

"Ellie" he whispered again.

Silence.

Ellie knew he was right next to her bed now. She resisted the urge to flinch when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Ellie knew she couldn't keep the act up much longer so she opened her eyes and looked up at him without saying a word.

"Morning sleepy head " he greeted her.

"Morning " she mumbled sitting up.

"Get ready and come downstairs it's breakfast time, " Shaggy said before leaving.

Fifteen minutes later Ellie entered the dining room. Shaggy sat at the table waiting for her. Ellie sat down quietly and waited for Shaggy to speak.

"I've got a surprise for you Ellie"

"What is it?"

"Your family is coming later"

"What?"

"They're coming to see you later "

"How? Why?"

"You'll see Ellie "

"But-but"

"Oh don't worry they won't see me"

"Why?"

"It'd be strange "

"No kidding "

"So you understand?"

"Yeah"

"Good "

Three hours later Ellie sat nervously on the couch. Her family would arrive any minute. Shaggy hadn't explained how they knew where to go or where he was going to be the entire time they were going to be there. Ellie nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door and opened it to her very nervous looking family.

"Ellie are you okay?" Her mom asked crushing her in a hug.

"Martha give the poor girl some space" her dad ordered stepping inside with her brothers following.

"I'm just worried" Martha replied stepping away from her daughter.

"This place is big" Bruce quipped looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure is" Bret agrees.

"Why don't we move to the living room?" Ellie suggested.

"Of course, " Martha said as Ellie led the way.

"So where is he?" Bret asked glancing around.

"Around somewhere" Ellie replied as they sat down.

"Ellie why can't you come home?" Bruce asked climbing beside Ellie.

"I just can't Bruce I'm sorry" Ellie replied giving her brother a hug.

"Well, he's not here now so why don't we leave before he comes back?" Martha suggested.

"I wouldn't try that" came a voice.

Everyone jumped as Shaggy appeared in the center of the room. He wore his cloak again. Ellie guessed to hide his identity from her family.

"Why don't you take off that hood so I can beat you senseless?" Bret challenged standing,

"Is that really something you want to do?" Shaggy countered.

"Sit down Bret, " Ellie said calmly.

"No"

"I'd listen to your sister Bret "

"I'm not going to let you do this to my sister "

"Would you rather me destroy the city?" Shaggy asked stepping closer towering over Bret.

"I'd rather you get lost "

"Quit it" Ellie cried out in annoyance.

"Yes, Bret this isn't helping anything" Martha agreed.

"Fine"

"What do you want with our daughter?"

"Funny she asked me the same thing yesterday "

"Well?"

"I just want her"

"For what?"

"I'm going to marry her"


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie felt lightheaded when she realized what Shaggy had said. Marry her? This wasn't happening. She'd never had a boyfriend in her life.

"Ellie?" Bruce asked concern filling his voice.

"See what you did to her?" Bret yelled.

"What I did?" Shaggy asked in his dark voice.

"Stop you're making it worse " Martha cried.

"Everyone settle down "

Ellie's world began spinning even though she was sitting down still. It continued to spin faster and faster. The voices around her became distant as she blacked out.

"Ellie"

"Huh, what happened?" Ellie asked coming to.

"You passed out" Bret replied.

"Ellie's awake!" came Bruce's voice.

Ellie looked around at the concerned faces of her family. Shaggy was absent but not far.

"Here honey," her mom said passing her a glass of water.

"Thanks, mom," Ellie said taking a drink.

"It's obviously not safe for you here Ellie" Bret muttered.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? I haven't done anything to harm her" Shaggy said coming back into the room.

"Oh really?" Bret challenged.

"Bret" Martha warned.

"I let you come here to visit Ellie if you're going to be rude to me you can leave " Shaggy threatened.

"Can't you see what you did to her?"

"Oh what I did to her?"

"Yeah"

"Watch your mouth or your outta here"

"Stop" Ellie begged.

"Please Bret lets just spend time with your sister," Martha said.

"Yes, son please don't do this " Mike said.

"I'd listen to your father Bret"

"Oh please stop" Ellie begged.

"I refuse to let you do this " Bret said.

"GET OUT"

"No"

"Fine then "

With a wave of his hand Ellie's family was gone. Shaggy heaved a sigh of relief as he pushed down his hood. Ellie sat frozen on the couch as he turned to her. Shaggy came and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry things went that way Ellie"

Ellie stared silently.

"I know you're upset "

"Ya think," Ellie asked her voice cracking.

"I didn't want this to happen, " Shaggy said.

"I didn't either " Ellie muttered.

"I promise I'll make it up to you "

"How?"

"You'll see Ellie "

Ellie went silent. What could she say? Oh, I'm perfectly fine right now? I'm looking forward to being forced into marriage? Shaggy looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"What happened to you?" Ellie finally asked.

"I'd rather not say right now " Shaggy replied.

"You aren't really going to force me into marriage are you?" Ellie asked nervously.

"Of course not Ellie"

"Then why'd you say that to my family?"

"Because I'm going to marry you eventually just not until you're ready for it "

"How can you be so sure that I'll ever be ready?"

"I can't but I can hope"

"So what now?"

"You tell me, Ellie "

"I want to go outside "

"Well then let's go," Shaggy said standing and taking Ellie's hand as he began to lead her outside.

The backyard was huge. Shaggy led her onto the patio where a table and chairs were set up. There was an in-ground pool a little ways away. Set beside the pool were more chairs and surprisingly a bin full of pool toys. Shaggy led her to the table. He pulled a chair out for her then pushed it back in when she sat down. He sat down across from her and waited.

"So do we have to stay here all the time?"

"No, but where would we go?"

"I don't know "

"Neither do I but I suppose we could figure something out"

"So what should we do now?"

"Just talk I guess"

"About what?" Ellie asked.

"Anything I'm really not sure "

"Well I'm not sure ether"

"What have you been doing since high school?"

"Trying to earn a degree while working a low-income job you know normal stuff"

"Did you like being a journalist?"

"All I ever did were weather briefs and the occasional story "

"Really you were the best writer back in high school"

"Tell that to my boss. She's the stingiest person to walk the planet"

"The whole planet?"

"Yeah"

"You're pretty confident about that "

"Well you should just see her"

"What's she look like?"

"Kind of like the old hag in Snow White mixed with Maleficent"

"That bad?"

"Yes and twice as wicked"

"She sounds like it"

"She is uh was"

At first, Shaggy didn't understand why she corrected herself then he remembered. He mentally scolded himself for forgetting something that obvious. He didn't want Ellie upset.

"Ellie you know I won't hurt you right?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier"

"It's alright you didn't mean to"

"I love you, Ellie"

"How can you say that when you don't know me?"

"Then let me get to know you. Please Ellie"

"Okay "


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie woke up as sunlight streamed into her room. She yawned as she sat up brushing her tangled hair out of her face. She didn't feel like pretending to be asleep again so she slowly got up and trudged to her adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day. Fifteen minutes later Ellie stepped out where a light pink top and jeans. Her clothes from home were sent to the house on her second day there. She sat down on the bed and begun brushing her hair before proceeding to braid it. No sooner had she finished was there a knock at the door.

"Ellie are you awake?"

"Yes"

"It's breakfast time"

"Okay"

Ellie waited until Shaggy walked back downstairs until leaving her room. She wasn't scared of him just nervous around him. She entered the dining room and found Shaggy waiting for her with a table full of food.

"Good Morning Ellie" he greeted pulling her chair out for her.

"Morning Shaggy" Ellie replied as she sat down.

"So did you sleep okay?" Shaggy asked as he pushed her in before returning to his own seat.

"Yeah"

"Good"

The two fell silent. Ellie quietly ate her food and avoided looking at Shaggy. Once again the feeling of nervousness set in as Ellie was unsure of what to do. Should she say something? Journalists were supposed to be outgoing, weren't they? Before she could utter a word Shaggy spoke.

"What would you like to do today Ellie?"

"I don't know"

"We'll think of something," Shaggy said as he begun to clear the table.

…...

* * *

"We've got to think of something" Fred declared slamming his fist down on the table.

"Don't you think we know that?" Velma replied pushing her glasses up.

"Why don't we go over what we know about The Master of Fear before we rush into anything?" Daphne suggested.

"Good idea Daph," Velma said pulling up the file on her tablet.

"No known weaknesses. Most likely a magic wielder. Has never been successfully caught .likes to induce panic. That's it guys" Velma said.

"Well that's not much to go on" Fred sighed.

"We should find out more about this deal the mayor made"

"Agreed let's go"

They all piled into the Mystery Machine before heading downtown. Since the mayor had no prior appointments they got to see him as soon as they got there. The secretary led them into the open room that served as the office. The mayor an older gentleman in his early fifties was seated at his desk reading a book. He looked up at the gang when they entered. He set down his book and removed his reading glasses giving them his undivided attention.

"How can I help our town's heroes today?" he inquired.

"We'd like to know more about that deal you made with The Master of Fear"

"Ah, that in hindsight it was a poor choice on my part. Anyhow he only wanted a house in a secluded area and that poor girl he said if he got those things he'd stop attacking and in my haste, I agreed without thinking it through" The mayor replied with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"But why Ellie?" Fred asked.

"I wish I knew Fred I really do"

"Thank you for your time sir"

…...

* * *

"So now what?"

"We look into Ellie's life and see if she had any run-ins with this guy before," Velma said logically.

"Let's start with interviewing her family"

The drive wasn't far and soon the Mystery Machine pulled into the driveway of the Madison family home where nine-year-old Bruce was playing in the front yard. At the sound of a car, the boy looked up and his blue eyes grew wide as Scooby Doo jumped out followed by the others.

"Mom, Daddy come see" he yelled racing into the house.

"What is it, Bruce?" Martha asked as Bruce pulled her outside before standing slack-jawed.

Mrs. Madison?" Velma asked walking up the porch steps and extending her hand.

"We'd like to speak with your family if that's alright" Daphne added as she shook Martha's hand.

"Of course come inside," Martha said regaining the ability to speak.

The gang followed Martha and Bruce inside. The living room was simple. Beige walls covered in family photos and the occasional painting. A leather sofa was across from the red brick fireplace. An entertainment area stood to the right and a rocking chair stood to the left.

"Bret gets your father and comes here quickly" Martha yelled out the back door where the men were doing yard work.

The gang took their seats across from an awestruck Bruce while a photo on the fireplace caught Daphne's attention.

"Bruce, may I see that picture?" Daphne asked pointing to the photo.

"Here," Bruce said handing it to Daphne.

The picture was the same one Ellie had for a computer background. Her and her family on her graduation day. The family resemblance was very noticeable. Ellie and Bruce shared Martha's blonde hair and freckles while Bret had his father's dark hair and blue eyes. Ellie and her mother could've been twins. Daphne looked away from the photo as the men entered the room dragging dark wooden dining room chairs with them so they could take a seat.

"If you don't mind we'd like to talk with you about Ellie" Fred started.

"Of course what would you like to know?" Mike asked as he and Bret sat down.

"Was she very outgoing at all?" Velma asked.

"Ellie? No she liked the quiet of her bedroom she never had very many friends" Martha replied.

"What did she like to do in her free time?"

"Write Ellie was never without a pen and paper or a book" Mike replied.

"Do you know what she's been up to since high school?"

"Well the summer after high school she took a few photojournalism classes, enrolled in an online college and got a job in the local newspaper"

"Did she have any rivals at her job?"

"Not that we know of"

"Have you been in contact with her lately"

"We went to see her yesterday" Bruce exclaimed.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes we received a phone call telling us we could come say goodbye to Ellie"

"Was Ellie hurt when you saw her?"

"No she was clean and fed like nothing had happened," Martha said.

"Did you see the Master of Fear at all?"

"Bret had a run-in with him"

"Bret?"

"I threatened him said some things then he zapped us back here"

"Is there anything else?"

"He wants to marry Ellie"

"Don't worry we'll get her back now if you'll excuse us?" Fred said standing.

…...

* * *

"Okay, Velma, you check out the newspaper Daphne, Scooby and I will head back to HQ to see what we can find" Fred instructed.

"Right"

"Let's go gang"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

At the newspaper Velma and Daphne interviewed nearly everyone who worked with Ellie. There was nothing bad they had to say about her in fact most didn't even know Ellie's name. Fred and Scooby were combing through the team' s expansive database trying to find something but so far there was nothing. August soon gave way to September. During this time Ellie although not scared anymore was still very nervous about Shaggy. She spent days reading. Often times she did this on the back porch. Shaggy gave her some space knowing he made her uncomfortable. One day even though it was chilly outside Shaggy found Ellie on the back porch with her nose in a book. Even though she was wearing one of her sweaters she was shaking.

He grabbed her white trench coat off the nearby rack and headed outside.

"Ellie, you'll freeze out here," he said softly as he draped the coat around her shoulders.

"Sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize," Shaggy replied sitting across from her.

Ellie stood up and pulled the coat on before returning to her book.

"What are you reading?" Shaggy asked after a silence fell.

"Where The Sidewalk Ends, it was my favorite book as a kid well, this _and_ How the Grinch Stole Christmas,"

"The Grinch was always one of my favorites as a kid too,"

Silence fell once more but this time it wasn't as awkward as before. Shaggy held a small hope that Ellie was warming up to him.

The next day when Shaggy went to wake Ellie he realized something wasn't right. She was still asleep and shaking like a leaf. He went over and felt her forehead, she was running a fever. Ellie opened her eyes which were hazy. When she tried to sit up Shaggy gently pushed her back down.

"You're running a fever, Ellie you need to stay in bed today," Shaggy explained quietly.

"But-"

"Trust me you need to stay in bed,"

Ellie sighed in defeat and shrunk under her blanket. Shaggy drew the curtains shut and turned to Ellie.

"I'll bring you something to eat okay,"

"Mm" Ellie replied dozing off.

Before leaving Shaggy pulled the blanket over Ellie. When she didn't stop shaking he brought an old quilt . As he pulled the quilt over her she woke up again.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Ellie," Shaggy coaxed brushing hair from her face.

After Ellie dozed off Shaggy slipped out of the room closing the door behind him. He knew she'd get sick but he'd take care of her. After all that was his job now. Shaggy went to the kitchen and made Ellie something to eat. Slowly he climbed the stairs with a tray of food for Ellie fifteen minutes later. He eased open the door where Ellie was still sleeping.

He set the tray down and gently shook Ellie _until she opened her eyes._

I brought you some food,"

"I'm not hungry," Ellie mumbled.

"You need to eat," Shaggy replied.

So Shaggy brought a chair in and sat down at Ellie's beside. He lifted the soup from the tray as Ellie sat up.

"Here comes the airplane," Shaggy teased gently.

Shaggy spoon fed Ellie then gave her some medicine. He took the tray back downstairs before returning to Ellie's beside where he kept a close eye on her. Since Ellie slept most of the day Shaggy found quiet means of entertainment to occupy himself with. When Ellie awoke she found Shaggy looking at man old yearbook, the same one Ellie had.

"Can I see?" She asked her voice barely a whisper.

Shaggy looked up and turned the book so she could see.

"You looked different back then," Shaggy observed looking at a picture of Ellie

"Is that bad?"

"No, in fact you look even more beautiful now,"

The picture in the yearbook showed Ellie with more of a round baby face and brown glasses. Since high school Ellie had ditched the glasses. She still owned them though, occasionally needing them. Her face had also slimmed down giving her a more mature yet fragile look. Shaggy flipped the page showing the holiday dance from that year. Mystery inc was festively dressed and enjoying themselves.

"I think that's you," Shaggy said pointing to someone in the background.

Ellie squinted then nodded. In the background Ellie was facing away from the camera. She wore a deep cranberry colored dress which fell to her ankles. From the picture you could see her blonde hair was in a ponytail secured with a gold ribbon.

"You looked spectacular that night, I wanted to ask you to dance but I couldn't get up the nerve," Shaggy confessed.

Ellie stayed quiet but Shaggy knew she was listening. Near the back of the book the yearbook staff was pictured. Ellie was on the back row wearing a red checkered dress with an emperor waist line. She proudly held her camera in front of her. To the very left of the group was Daphne in her normal clothes.

"Did you ever work with Daphne one on one?"

"No"

"That's too bad"

After a while Shaggy looked over and saw that Ellie had dozed off once more. Chucking Shaggy stood up.

"Sweet dreams Angel" he whispered lightly kissing the top of her head before leaving.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next step Fred, Scooby and, the girls took was to search Ellie's home. Upon entering they found it in very much the same condition Ellie had left it save what had been shipped to Shaggy's place. Pictures, her clothes ,her books and her laptop were all at Shaggy's place. With a disheartened sigh the group began looking through what remained. As the boys searched the living room and kitchen the girls searched Ellie's room. The blanket was left pulled army style on her bed. Ellie's closet was still wide open but empty. The room was very bare. Daphne got down on her knees to search for things that might be under the bed. Seeing a box she pulled it out.

"What did you find?" Velma asked

"Looks like a memory box from high school,"

"Let's see what we have,"

Meanwhile. Ellie was still in bed. Shaggy sat beside her reading to her.

" _The Whoos down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot"_

"Why are we reading the Grinch?" Ellie asked tiredly.

"Because it's a good book,"

"True," Ellie agreed.

"Do you want lunch?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm not hungry,"

"You said that earlier but you need to eat," Shaggy replied standing.

"Okay," Ellie sighed seeing no point in arguing with Shaggy.

She rolled over and dozed off while Shaggy went to prepare lunch. Her dreams were hazy and confusing. Her family on a picnic while she was nowhere to be seen. When they realized her absence the sky turned black and their tears flooded the picnic area. She ran from the river of tears that threatened to drown her. She ran and ran . Until she ran right into Shaggy's arms. He rubbed her back whispering that it would be okay.

Ellie awoke from the dream when Shaggy returned with lunch. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Here comes the airplane," Shaggy teased as he began to spoon feed Ellie once more knowing she wouldn't eat it on her own.

Shaggy spoon fed Ellie until the bowl of broth was empty. When the bowl was empty he set it aside and checked Ellie's temperature. She was still running a fever so he brought her some medicine. He sung her to sleep

Back at mystery inc headquarters the team looked through the box.

"Well, Ellie certainly had good grades," Velma observed shuffling through papers.

"She worked in the school newspaper," Fred added.

"Daphne, do you remember working with her?" Velma asked.

"She wrote about the holiday dance senior year,"

"That doesn't help,"

"Well, you asked,"

"Touché,"

"Lets run Ellie through the computer and see what we can dig up,"

"Right,"

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shaggy tended to Ellie until she recovered. When she did recover he made absolutely sure that she **always** wore her coat. As it got colder and colder, Ellie spent more time indoors. Currently, she was curled up on the couch writing in her old pink glitter journal. As her loopy, cursive letters covered the page she looked back over her writing. A page recounting dreams including the ones she'd had when she was sick. Another page filled with observations about her new life. All written in the cursive it took her years to master. In the journal, her peers had scorned and jeered at. Despite her situation, however, she was above them. She was never one to fight back. She never responded when they called her names. Still, she was glad her high school days were behind her.

She looked up as Shaggy entered the room. He took a seat across from her in the recliner. In his hands was a book he'd been reading. Ellie him doing little things like this. She figured it was an attempt to be near to her. Most times he didn't try to engage in conversation even though, Ellie knew he would've liked to but she wasn't a very talkative person, to begin with. Always shy and quiet. She let her writing do the talking for her. For, Ellie the only time she seemed to be able to really get caught up in conversation with someone was when books were concerned. That didn't mean that she and Shaggy didn't talk with each other. Of course, they did but, Ellie was just nervous by nature.

"What are you writing?" Shaggy asked quietly bring Ellie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing really just whatever pops into my head," Ellie explained.

"That doesn't surprise me at all,"

"Why not?"

"You were always writing in high school,"

"Yeah I was"

"Didn't you get in trouble a few times for it?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't think it was fair,"

"I didn't either,"

Ellie went back to her writing and, Shaggy focused on his book. After a while, he looked up to discover that, Ellie had fallen asleep. He chuckled before causing a quilt to materialize over her. As much as he wished their relationship would progress he'd have to be very patient. It had been a few years since high school, Ellie was still, Ellie. Shy, nervous, softspoken, Ellie. He was fine with that. Completely fine with it. He smiled at the sleeping girl;. He wished he could've had the guts to speak to her back then. He spoke to her only a handful of times. Only when the situation called for it. Such as a group project. Even then, however, he was tongue tied and she was mousy.

He wondered what she was dreaming about.

* * *

 _Ellie sat at her desk in the center of it all. She was the boss, not the old crone who used to belittle her..She gave the orders. Her word was law and she couldn't be happier about it._

 _"Mind if I interrupt your work?"_

 _She looked up to see Shaggy there with a grin on his face and lilies in hand._

 _"No, of course not sweetie," Ellie laughed standing up to properly greet her husband._

 _"So, I was,"thinking we could go out tonight,"_

 _"I would; love too,"_

 _"Great"  
_

* * *

Ellie woke up a few hours later. She heard the sounds of Shaggy cooking in the kitchen and the smell of chicken and dumplings confirmed her thoughts. Slowly she rose from the couch picking up her fallen journal and headed back upstairs to her room. Her mind was racing with questions galore. Dropping her journal on her desk she quickly took a seat and opened her laptop. She needed to write this down pronto.

"Ellie it's time for dinner," Shaggy called.

"I'm coming,"

She'd write later then but she was going to write. This was confusing to her and she needed answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Mystery Inc soon found that Ellie's life was very plan. She had a routine she'd stuck to also making her a perfect target. Every day she'd get up around five, be out the door by five thirty and to work by six. She hardly got any real work at her job because of her low rank. After work, she'd return home to change before visiting her family. On Tuesdays, she would go to the local supermarket. On Wednesdays, she would go to church. Every Friday she picked up Bruce from school. Mystery Incorporated saw how easy it was to target her which made them believe that their foe had been stalking Ellie. _Who_ was stalking her? _Who_ was their foe?.

* * *

Ellie returned to her room after dinner. Taking a seat at her desk she opened the document and began to write.

* * *

Today I had the weirdest dream. Shaggy and I were married and I was running the newspaper, not Mrs. Crabb. I've been having similar dreams as of late. They're not technically 'nightmares' however, when I wake up it feels like I just had one. They just startle me I guess. I have to admit Shaggy slightly scares me. I mean he is keeping me here after all. He's kind to me but I'm not sure what I should do or say. I guess I'll find out in time.

* * *

Ellie saved the document before shutting her laptop. She rested her chin in her hands and let out a long sigh. Ellie stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Even though there were books within reach she didn't feel like reading. Instead, she gathered her folded pajamas from her bed and slipped into her adjoining bathroom. When she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later she wore a loose long-sleeved pink top with lace on the cuffs of the sleeves and hem. Ellie paired it with light purple pants and her bunny slippers. Her hair was braided with a large bow at the very end of the braid. Looking around her room she grabbed a book from her shelf before climbing into her bed. She took a moment to study the cover of the small paperback book. A single word _Radiance_ severed as the title. She smiled as she opened the worn out book about a ghost girl. This had been her favorite book throughout freshman year.

"Ellie?" Shaggy asked knocking on her door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Ellie considered this for a moment before giving Shaggy permission to enter. Shaggy stepped into her room dressed in his own night clothes, ready for bed himself.

"I just came to tell you goodnight," he informed her.

"Good night Shaggy,"

"Goodnight Ellie,"

As Shaggy shut the door Ellie snuggled down in her bed and turned her lamp off letting dark consume her room.

* * *

Ellie awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, Rising from her bed she went about getting ready for the day. When she walked out of her room she wore a tea length dress with long sleeves, cream leggings, and black ankle boots. When she walked into the dining room Shaggy turned to her with a smile before his jaw dropped.

"What?" Ellie asked worried something was wrong.

"You-you look beautiful Ellie," Shaggy said pulling himself together.

"Th-thank you," Ellie replied slightly flustered from shock.

Shaggy pulled her chair out for her. Ellie took her seat and Shaggy pushed her in before dishing out her plate. Shaggy took his seat across from her as he always did.

"Ellie, would you like to go out today?"

"Where to?" she asked.

"A town about an hour away since I don't want to be recognized and you're supposed to be here," Shaggy explained.

"I'd love to Shaggy,"

"Great,"


End file.
